


Sam & Jack screen cap fic - Christmas shopping (made for Shipmas 2020)

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: Screen cap fics [24]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Shipmas, samjack, screen cap fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Screen cap fics [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949608
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Sam & Jack screen cap fic - Christmas shopping (made for Shipmas 2020)

[Inspired by the prompt "Christmas shopping"](https://twitter.com/samismymuse/status/1328766042760499202/photo/1)

[Pun not mine, found here](https://www.thedad.com/50-christmas-themed-dad-jokes-for-kids-to-dial-up-their-holiday-spirit/)

[Shipmas 2020](https://forum.gateworld.net/threads/94593-2020-Shipmas-A-Sam-Jack-Celebration)


End file.
